


蒙眼弹琴（ABO）

by Baaaay



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaay/pseuds/Baaaay
Summary: 发情期的小天才引诱工作结束的萨萨和他一起做些这样那样的事情。





	蒙眼弹琴（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 发情期预警  
> 颜射预警  
> ooc预警

薩列里踏上琴房那塊柔軟的地毯之前就早已被管家通知了數次諸如他的小天才音樂家自他離開之後就待在琴房裡、甚至連午飯也沒有老老實實地坐在餐桌前用完之類的種種劣行。但與一股股鑽進鼻腔的氣味相比，那些慣常的小麻煩已經不值得大驚小怪，和著鋼琴旋律一並迎接他的空氣中那股熟悉的甜絲絲的味道讓他鮮少的為即將面對薩爾茨堡年輕人而感到頭疼。

莫扎特的發情期似乎比預計的要早，樂師長放緩步子踏在裝飾精美的長廊里，努力回想著早上兩人在晨光穿透窗簾而營造出的曖昧場面下、從那棗紅色暗花的鵝絨被里鑽出來時，那個金髮的年輕人的樣子。和往常一樣，掛著困倦神色的小天才摟著他脖子親暱至極的用柔軟的雙唇給了他一個膩乎乎的早安吻，即使當時他被吻的暈暈乎乎但也無比確定那時空氣中的味道絕對沒有現在這麼濃烈。

“Wolfgang？”

薩列裡推開掩著的厚重木門，試探的呼喚著坐在鋼琴面前十隻修長的手指都搭在黑白琴鍵上的男人。隔音較好的琴房的空氣不如大廳那般流通，薩列裡只覺得自己仿佛忽然掉進了甜膩的糖罐里，他穩住有些搖晃的步子走近鋼琴附近，猶豫著要再次喚他的名字，還未開口就正對上莫扎特盛滿星光的眸子。

“Oui！您回來啦！”

“正如您今晨的預期，歌劇的排練非常順利……”

樂師長望著他亮晶晶的眼睛頓了一下，決心先把最尖銳的頂在自己面前的矛盾推開，轉而錯開目光站到鋼琴旁邊，帶著些年長者責問般的語氣卻又滿是關切的再次開口。

“管家說您今日沒有好好用餐，您哪裡不舒服嗎？”

“我想您啦！”

莫扎特並不打算回答這個像是試探一樣的問題，指尖在琴鍵上躍動著彈奏出一串輕快的旋律，揚起唇角露出小尖牙扔給他一個像是單純的小孩子一般的笑容。

“您知道嗎？小時候父親蒙住我的眼睛讓我演奏曲子。”

薩列裡越湊近他就越覺得頭腦中那些清晰地思緒被莫扎特那濃烈的信息素氣味沖亂，他遲鈍的反應著混在鋼琴聲裡的句子，有些警惕于接下去這個金髮小天才會做出什麼出格的事。

“對此我略有耳聞，您的演奏技巧確實讓人讚歎。”

莫扎特聞言發出一陣輕笑，變魔術一樣從口袋裡拿出一條黑色的絲帶徑自綁在眼前，深呼吸壓抑著發情期造成的興奮與渴望將心思沉在指尖。出色的演奏，薩列裡望著年輕人被照進房間的光芒勾上金邊的輪廓出神的想著，被繆斯偏愛的天才、只被允許供人欣賞讚美的樂章！躍動的音符在宮廷樂師長腦海里自如又整齊的排列，他垂下眸子去品味那飽含著人間美好的作品，即使早已聽過數次但曲終時仍是情不自禁的高聲讚歎。

“Bravo！她們太美了，沃爾夫岡。”

“我想聽您拉小提琴——”

莫扎特抓著絲帶輕輕扯下來，仍然帶著那副無害的笑容起身向他的大師發出邀約，軟著聲音像是央求，卻用了不容拒絕的詞句。薩列裡在一瞬間自如的點頭同意了那小瘋子的突發奇想，即使在事後他無比痛恨自己做了如此的動作，但很顯然他已經來不及拒絕那帶著沃爾夫岡信息素味道的絲帶將眼睛蒙上。

黑暗。

黑暗帶來未知的恐懼，薩列裡被忽然的慌張狠狠地攥住，他一步也不敢離開站定的位置，甚至背脊的肌肉都有些僵硬。直到他感受到一雙溫暖的手握住他的手，肌膚相觸碰而傳來的溫度讓他瞬間安心不少，在喉嚨里蠢蠢欲動的尖叫也被遏制下去，他順從地跟著對方的牽引離開鋼琴旁邊，從絲帶的縫隙里透進細微的光芒在眼瞼上跳躍著，輕言細語的通知他所處的位置正逐漸接近窗邊。那雙手忽然鬆開了，他像是溺水的人一樣手臂小幅度慌亂的擺動一下，引得年輕人又是一聲帶著氣聲的輕笑。莫扎特輕車熟路的從琴匣里取來小提琴，將它安頓在薩列裡手裡后，踮起腳尖湊在他耳邊緩緩、如呢喃一般言語。

“請您開始吧。”

樂師長輕輕縮了下脖子，以躲避那吹的耳朵發癢的溫熱的氣息，他為了防止被空氣中的甜蜜味道弄得神魂顛倒而急促的呼吸著，後撤半步舔舔有些乾燥的嘴唇將下巴抵在琴上。薩列裡在黑暗裡顯得有些不知所措，他的手指下意識地顫抖著，直到琴弓搭上琴弦、指腹被琴弦咬出細長的痕跡時，才算是將心神徹底穩定下來。悠揚的旋律鑽進莫扎特的耳朵里，他覺得自己仿佛置身在清晨的山谷伴隨著第一聲婉轉優美的鳥啼沐浴在晨光中，忍不住閉著眼睛欣賞那出自宮廷樂師長的精彩演奏。

當樂聲停止的時候，莫扎特像是小狗一般將熱切的目光迅速投向站在窗邊的薩列裡，但很顯然，對方並沒有感受到外界發生的一切。曲終後過分的安靜讓薩列裡一下慌了神，他甚至懷疑莫扎特只是想逗弄他而早已離開，他有些慌張的抬手去解蒙在眼睛上的絲帶，帶著些緊張的氣息輕聲呼喚他那被神祇眷顧的小天才。

“Wolfgang…?”

“Oui！您知道嗎！剛剛在您的音樂里我仿佛看到了那些愜意的梳理羽毛的鶯雀！是您的演奏賦予了她們活力！”

或許是源於空氣中那促進情慾氾濫的味道，小星星一如既往地過分誇張的讚揚讓薩列裡的臉頰染上些紅色。他剛觸到繩結的手被飛快從靠椅上彈起來的莫扎特抓住，他有些困惑的發出一聲輕哼，樂曲結束了不是嗎，為什麼還不能摘下絲帶呢？

回應他的是莫扎特一貫的快活的笑聲，他從樂師長手裡接過琴與弓將它們好好的安置在一邊，轉而牽起薩列裡白的像雪花般的袖花，像真正的犬科動物一樣依賴舌尖的觸感將那被壓出凹痕的手指含在嘴裡吮吸，用舌尖輕輕地舔舐著還沾著些金屬氣息的指腹。沉浸在音樂裡差點讓他忘記這個薩爾茨堡的小天才正在難以控制自己的發情期，薩列裡感受著指腹的柔軟觸感忽然清醒過來，同時更迫切的想將蒙住雙眸的帶子取走，但還未來得及有動作，莫扎特像是讀懂他的心一般輕輕啃咬指節，喉嚨裡含含糊糊發出威脅一般的氣聲。

“Wolfgang……現在不行。”

“您在說什麼呀？您需要展現您的美好！”

莫扎特用柔軟的舌頭將薩列裡的手指推出口腔，手掌不安分的在他胸膛上撫摸著。那緊貼在胸口的掌心和滿含著慾望的言語讓薩列裡再也無法抑制自己的氣味，更甚至他在香甜的味道包圍下雙腿都变得些發顫，他下意識地渴望著擁抱、親吻、或是更親密的身體接觸。

莫扎特敏銳的嗅到來自於面前樂師長頸后腺體發出的那能激發慾望的氣味，被催發的情慾像是乾燥的海綿汲取水分一般促使他深呼吸將樂師長的味道盡數吸進鼻腔。莫扎特觉得他像是饮了酒馆里最烈的酒一般变得飘飘乎乎，眯起染着情欲的眸子用帶著薄繭的手指隔著衣服在薩列裡的胸口輕輕撫摸，不時停留揉捏逗弄起反應後發硬的乳尖，他將臉頰貼在薩列裡的頸窩裡，呼出的氣息吹在裸露的皮膚上讓人癢的受不了。

“不,Wolfgang……”

樂師長伸手去輕輕推貼在身上的小星星的肩膀，即使他已經無法控制那蔓延的氣味，但還是徒勞的不自覺挺直了身子。不是現在，我的沃菲，我們不能在這裡、這個時間，去做那讓人發昏、讓人沉陷的充滿最原始慾望的事。那太沒規矩了。

小天才當然清楚面前的人究竟在想什麼，只可惜他从来不愿意在意那些规矩、教条，于是他选择最莫扎特的方式，不由分說的扯著薩列裡胸前有些凌亂的領花吻上那乾燥的、發燙的嘴唇，他主动伸出舌尖探去那個不屬於自己的空間，攻城略地一般觸碰柔軟的口腔。樂師長軟舌的迎合讓薩爾茨堡青年顯得高興極了，以至於短暫的纏綿之後，小天才就用噬咬他的下唇作為這個吻的終結。他伸手去解開薩列裡那繁瑣的服飾，耐心的就像他小時候每次去演出前母親為他整理好衣領那般，但即使他看起來耐心至極，慾望的火舌卻早已不斷地舔舐著他的理智，身下的性器挺立起來將小腹前的布料撐得鼓鼓囊囊。

係好的領花解開、緊貼皮膚的白色的襯衣被拉開前襟，薩列裡不用想就知道這是怎樣的一幅滿是情色氣息的場面，他艱難的喘息著，希望不要讓胸膛過度起伏而引起小星星的額外興趣。但事與願違，過分的抑制反而讓起伏的胸膛更加明顯，缺氧般的感受和眼前的漆黑帶來的恐懼讓樂師長在被泛涼的指尖觸碰到的時候忍不住顫抖，抑制在喉嚨裡的呻吟被壓成一聲輕軟綿長的歎氣。莫扎特撫摸著面前每一吋皮膚，靈巧的指尖像是在鋼琴的黑白琴鍵上悅動一般，他從腋下將手伸到樂師長背後，像是撫慰受驚嚇的小孩子似的撫摸他敏感的後頸，手掌順著脊椎輕輕滑下，不偏不倚的停在尾骨上方。

“您知道嗎？我真的好愛您，您是我的大師，是我的音符，是我的靈感、我的生命！”

耳邊年輕人的甜言蜜語讓薩列裡的意識都變得模糊，尤其那撫摸在尾椎上方那因溫度差異而格外明顯的手掌，他瑟縮一下下意識想逃開，卻被生物本能拖拽著動作停滯心甘情願的淪陷在小天才纏綿的懷抱裡，他控制著自己的呼吸以至於不讓這平日由音符纏繞盤旋的空間裡充滿了滿含渴望的喘息。老實說，他想逃離這樣的羞恥的境地，但心裡的聲音卻在吶喊著讓他駐足，讓他直面他始終渴望著的即將到來的快感和疼痛。

薩列裡混沌的思考著，不自覺的環緊懷裡的人以獲取更多的安全感來鎮壓正在頭腦裡肆虐的恐懼和慌亂。莫扎特對大師此等主動地親密顯然覺得驚喜極了，他仰頭啃吻薩列裡柔軟的耳垂，用舌尖劃過耳根，引的對方一陣帶著呻吟的顫慄。年輕人抽手出來按在薩列裡寬闊的肩膀上，湊在耳邊如呢喃一般咕噥。

“請您跪下去，我的安東。”

樂師長鼻腔裡滿是莫扎特的甜蜜，早已被擊散的理智和發顫的雙腿讓他毫不猶豫的、溫順的按著小天才的要求彎膝跪下，柔軟的地毯托著他包在綁腿褲和長襪裡的膝蓋，即使面前漆黑一片，他仍然茫然的抬起頭去試著仰望在面前的他的愛人。美好的頸部曲線和在襯衣掩映下若隱若現的光潔腹部仿佛惡魔一般引誘著莫扎特，他傾身撫摸那脆弱的喉嚨，指腹在隆起的喉結上摩挲著，甚至瞇起眸子欣賞如盛放於風雨中的玫瑰一般脆弱不堪、壓抑著呻吟悶哼的薩列裡，淒美場面帶來的悸動與衝擊讓性器的鼓脹越發難捱，他有些情難自抑的閉上眼睛吻樂師長覆蓋著絲帶的眸子。

大口喘息並沒有將他的注意分散，相反，被激發的情慾和雙目被奪視覺讓樂師長無比專注地聽著身邊的欷歔聲響，他感覺到小天才從他身邊繞過，直衝門面的甜蜜氣味也沒有方才那樣濃烈。莫扎特跪在樂師長身後，用那還沾著墨水痕跡的、在琴鍵上譜寫美妙樂章的手指輕而緩的為面前人褪下鴉色綁腿褲，手掌如被吸引一般揉捏著暴露在空氣中平日不見陽光的白皙臀肉，仿佛不甘心似的順著股縫滑到鼠蹊部輕輕掠過那些踡曲的恥毛，如隔靴搔癢般觸摸那挺立的性器。薩列裡挺直了身子任由小瘋子在自己身上的愛撫，只是隱忍的含著下唇，牙齒在軟肉上摩挲著遏制沖口而出的呻吟。

不、不能用那發顫的聲音喊出來，那太難看了。

即使如此思慮著，樂師長下身被泛涼的空氣包圍著而變得越發敏感的事實並未因此改變，身後的小穴也早已渴望的翕動將亮晶晶的分泌物推出穴口，甚至打濕了會陰處的小從恥毛而讓它們失了生機一般軟踏踏的貼在皮膚上，方才隔著布料還未可知，如今此種情形卻仿佛配合著腺體散發出的味道而進行無聲的邀請。

“您喜歡這些，對吧？別再忍耐啦，要知道您的嗓音就算是夜鶯聽到也会自愧不如呢！”

薩列裡被這帶著情色意味的讚揚窘臉頰發燙，淡紅色一路染到耳根。他小聲囁嚅著反駁，但在莫扎特聽來，這支支吾吾的呢喃就像是對慾望的挑釁、對自己方才讚美的不認同。他懲罰一般的用他帶著薄繭的指尖狠狠蹭過薩列裡挺立的陰莖的頂端，過分的刺激電流一般衝上頭頂立刻讓薩列裡喉嚨裡的咕噥化成成型的呻吟而從唇齒間溜出，他顫抖著身子仰起頭消化敏感點被觸及帶來的興奮，混亂的頭腦已經無暇顧及薩爾茨堡青年接下去的動作。

莫扎特鬆手去解開自己身上的束縛，將早已按奈不住的性器從布料包裹中解放出來。他太迫不及待了，在他獨自在琴房練習時身體忽然的變化讓他太渴望樂師長那美妙的身體，他記不清那變化究竟發生在明媚的清晨還是帶著熱氣的晌午，他只知道頭腦中與音符共舞的是那快要溢出的慾望。以至於在薩列裡站在他身邊時他甚至想跳過那些能惹的薩列裡也陷入情慾的甜蜜陷阱，直接將他按到在柔軟的琴凳上狠狠的進入。

薩列裡還沒來得及從顫抖中回過神來，忽然進入身體的肉棒就引得他嚷出一聲有些沙啞的驚呼，他本能的繃緊肌肉排斥著，生理淚水溢出眼眶將面前的絲帶沾濕，喉嚨裡咕噥著委屈的呻吟。

“太多、太多了，沃菲……”

莫扎特抿唇停下動作，伸手去撫摸樂師長因為疼痛弓起的背脊，輕輕拍幾下示意他俯下身子。但被撐起的穴口不規律的舒張讓年輕人挺立的陰莖被束縛的難受，促使他下意識用掌心擊打樂師長那豐腴而白皙的臀部，用被慾望擾亂而變得粘稠的聲線將詞句都連在一起，仿佛是為了給這場面再添幾分曖昧。

“我會好好補償您的，但您要先放鬆一點。”

薩爾茨堡青年的聲音仿佛隨著薩列裡臀肉被擊打而顫動，刺痛混著那拍擊皮肉的聲音讓他羞的臉上發燙，但還是依著小天才音樂家的指示盡力放松，甚至分開雙腿迎合接下去的動作，像是溫順的動物一樣俯下身子將身後完全的暴露在音樂家面前。

莫扎特用他的手指撫摸著樂師長的囊袋，挺腰將自己的陰莖盡數推進小穴，他垂首專心於活塞運動，五隻按在薩列裡泛紅的臀辦上揉捏。淫靡的水聲和一下下的撞擊讓樂師長再也控制不住喉嚨裡的尖叫，他發洩一般的呻吟著，如溺水的人似的抓緊手下柔軟的地毯，徒勞的吞嚥著口中分泌過多以至於順著嘴角滴下的涎液。

薩列裡覺得身體裡像是有一團火，而身後的年輕人正是火的根源。

“沃菲…還要更多…”

莫扎特聽著這軟著嗓音的、纏綿一般滿是糖分的呻吟，不自覺的勾起唇角繃緊肌肉加快動作，性器被柔軟而溫暖的腸肉包裹著，讓他一點點被帶上慾望的頂峰。在肌肉泛酸之前，小腹微微抽動一下，促使他挺起身子和著喉嚨裡滾出的一聲急促的喘息，將精液射進樂師長體內。

慾望的滿足讓莫扎特像貓咪一樣舒服的咕嚕一聲，瞇起眼睛俯身輕吻趴伏在面前的樂師長被衣服包裹著的脊背，他貼著那光滑的皮膚伸手環住薩列裡由於甜品而變得豐腴的腰，指腹揉捏著所觸及的每一吋軟肉，任由被侵略而隆起的有些雜亂的衣物像是蝶翼一般堆在身体兩側，小天才忽然頗為放肆的輕笑一聲像是獵食的猛獸撲倒獵物一般抱著他向側面倒下去。

失去視覺又喪失重心的薩列裡那被性慾嚴嚴實實包裹住的理智拼命一般的向四肢發出求救信號，他順著身後年輕人的動作彎曲臂彎倒在柔軟的地毯上，進入體內的肉棒也因為盡情釋放後變成溫順的家犬一般毫無攻擊力的隨著動作滑出，帶出的些許白濁沾濕臀縫順著臀腿相接處淌下。這場鬧劇讓樂師長還來不及喘息，那敏感的後頸便被獸性大發的小豹子咬住，他渾身的肌肉猛的繃緊，喉嚨裡的呻吟已經不受控制一般的撬開嘴唇，相比起被完全滿足而輕鬆得過頭甚至有些犯困的莫扎特不同，薩列裡身下仿佛有火在燃著一般，頸後的刺激讓他踡起身子急迫的伸手去觸碰自己挺立的性器，但莫扎特卻像被燙到一般忽然鬆口，騰的起身將樂師長像是舔舐傷口的小獸般縮起的身子壓平，稱得上粗魯的抓住他的手腕按在身體兩側的地毯上。薩列裡已經被香甜的味道和像是火山一般噴薄而出的慾望佔據，他顧不上再考慮禮教、規矩、或是他不久前還嚴苛遵守的一切，現在他只想趕快滿足那快要將自己逼瘋慾望。涎液順著嘴角流下，他大敞著胸膛以一種狼狽至極的姿勢躺在琴房的地毯上，而最讓他羞的不自覺偏過頭的便是身下的挺立的性器恰好在此時成為了全身的制高点。

“沃菲…”

樂師長的嗓音有些沙啞，他被牢牢箍住的雙手讓他在一瞬間就放棄掙扎，身下被沾染的濕漉漉，他已經分不清那究竟是自己的分泌物還是小天才內射在體內的精液，混亂的感覺讓頭腦中的興奮幾乎要和淚水一同溢出身體，他像貓哭一樣哀求著小天才幫他釋放積累的情慾。黑暗像是一種可怕的催化劑，在這種情況下讓他變得絕望極了，在慾望面前嗓子發出的聲音聲音也變了調軟的不像樣子，下一聲混著呻吟的請求還沒來得及在口中成型，身下鼓脹的難受的性器就被溫暖的組織裹住，樂師長的思維仿佛在那一瞬間停滯了片刻，半晌才反應過來這份享受是來自於口腔的溫暖和軟舌的撫慰。

莫扎特絲毫不理會入耳的呻吟，頗為專注地舔吻著陰莖上隆起的血管，一點點吻上去，直到舌尖可以劃過柱頂的敏感點，才吞嚥一下口腔內過多的涎液，啟唇將那性器一點點含入口中。他貪心的幾乎將整個性器都塞在嘴裡，舌頭有排斥的昂起頭將口中的異物頂向口腔上壁，他眨眨眼睛停下動作，輕輕移動身子尋得一個舒服的姿勢，鼻尖蹭在硬而踡曲的恥毛上惹得他有些癢癢的，年輕人頓了一下深深喘口氣開始像交歡似的吞吐著口中幾乎能頂到喉嚨的陰莖。

薩列裡已經達到興奮地懸崖邊，不消小天才幾下動作就隨著一陣觸電般的抽搐將濁液射出。莫扎特喉嚨抽動一下感受到被自己舌尖好好照顧的人將要洩出精液，他忍住乾嘔的慾望張口迅速後退躲開，只是由於性事過後整個人都混混沌沌，反應似乎並不像預計的那般迅速，以至於臉上被濺到高於皮膚溫度的液體時愣了片刻。

樂師長在發洩後舒服的偏過頭，他已經不再急於將遮住視線的絲帶取下，空白的頭腦甚至讓他忘記沉默的小天才還在自己身邊，他放任自己陷在高潮後的倦怠之中，喉嚨裡滾出幾聲貓咪一般的咕嚕。莫扎特有些狼狽的挺直身子，伸舌舔去順著自己臉頰淌下的掛在嘴角的濁液，望著身下像貓兒一般懶懶的躺在那裡的樂師長。他吞下那帶著些腥味的精液，像深夜鑽入溫暖的鵝絨被時那樣俯下身子爬上薩列裡的身體，他那帶著琴繭的手指再一次蹂躪充血發硬的乳尖。樂師長被壓得發出一聲悶悶的輕哼，不再压抑的呻吟隨著胸口細小的觸動在房間裡迴蕩。在莫扎特那讓他沉醉的甜蜜的氣味中分辨出一股特殊的味道後，他因為慾望而遲鈍的腦袋在此時卻飛快的運轉著讓他想到究竟發生了什麼。

不等薩爾茨堡的年輕人再提出什麼要求，胸口一路攀上來的喘息聲催促著薩列裡已經被慾望悶得熟透的動作，他伸出柔軟的舌尖去尋找湊近的臉頰，輕輕舔舐著、用淡粉色的舌安撫著每一吋沾染著他體液的皮膚，仿佛這一切理所當然的像是初醒的貓咪梳理毛髮一般。渾身酥軟的感覺不允許他再發出什麼聲音來為自己剛才有些過分的行為辯解，況且那不是他的本意，他無比相信他的小天才不會把這些放在心上。樂師長乖順的舔吻著每個夜晚都用指尖描摹的臉頰，直到面前的黑色絲帶被忽然被不甚溫柔的扯下去，刺目的光芒逼得他閉起眸子，他這才收回舌頭專心面對逐漸清晰地世界，仿佛剛才的黑暗讓他隱藏在安全的地方釋放了那本不屬於薩列裡的慾望。

莫扎特挪動身子用鼻尖挑開掛在樂師長耳朵上的長髮，含住軟和的耳垂用小尖牙摩挲著，他用指腹摩蹭樂師長那因為浸著淚水的絲帶覆蓋而變得格外柔軟的皮膚，湊過去輕輕吻一下曾經滑出淚水的眼角。

“您怎麼哭了啊？是我讓您不舒服了嗎？”

明知故問，莫扎特！

薩列裡這麼想著漲紅了臉頰，即使他復甦的理智急迫的想讓他逃開這曖昧纏綿但他還是鬼使神差的偏首吻了吻那雙柔軟的嘴唇。

就像是早上起床時的回吻一般。


End file.
